


Kindness Can Move Mountains

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Acts of Kindness, BL, Boy Love, Boy With Luv, Boys Love - Freeform, Daiken Week 2020, Daiken Week Day 1, Daisuke x Ken, High School, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, Ken x Daisuke, Kindness, Love Story, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke - Freeform, Motomiya Davis - Freeform, Young Love, boy in luv, boys in live, crest of kindness, daiken, gay boys, kindness prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: This is for Day 1 of Daiken Week 2020!This story focuses on Ken's kindness towards Daisuke after he has a fight with his parents. They are both in their final year of high school.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Kindness Can Move Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> There are two swear words so I think that still classifies this as for general audiences.

“Daisuke, you’ve got to be shitting me with these grades! What’s the issue? Please explain to us why you can’t get a passing grade on your exams,” Mr. Motomiya said. 

Daisuke sat at the dinner table in silence. 

“We’re waiting, Daisuke,” Mrs. Motomiya said with anger in her voice. 

“I’m sorry,” Daisuke finally spoke up. “I really am trying! Math isn’t my best subject…”

His father cut him off, “I don’t know if you have a subject you’re good at according to these grades. Do we need to get you a tutor?”

“Daisuke, if it’s this hard for you to get good grades how are you going to get a good job to support yourself as an adult?” Mrs. Motomiya added. 

“A job? How is he going to graduate high school?”

“Can you both relax? I am trying my best in school. It’s not like I go into every exam with the goal to fail!”

“Clearly your best isn’t enough,” his father groaned. “I’m done with this conversation. Sort yourself out, Daisuke. Get your ass in gear.”

Daisuke got up silently and went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He collapsed on to his bed feeling defeated. 

He pulled out his phone to stare at his lock screen; a selfie of him, Ken, Wormon and Chibimon. In the photo he has his arm around Ken and both are sporting peace signs with big smiles. This was his favorite picture, he always looked at it whenever he needed comfort. 

His phone began vibrating, he had an incoming call from Ken. Did he know that he was struggling?

“Hey Ken, what’s up?”

“Hi Daisuke! I was bored so I thought I would call you. What’s going on with you?”

“You know the usual, my parents shouting at me for my bad grades.”

Ken sighed, “Why do they always resort to shouting? Did you fail another test?”

“All they know how to do is yell and be rude. Yeah, I failed my math exam. If I would have gotten one more question right I would have passed!”

Daisuke was silent for a moment. 

“What if my parents are right? What if I am a failure? What if I can’t graduate high school? What if I can’t get a job and support myself?”

“Daisuke, don’t talk like that! You’re not a failure, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. You will graduate, I don’t have a single doubt in my mind about it.”

“You somehow see the best in me. Thank you for that.”

“Of course! If your parents aren’t going to support you, I will. I’m going to do something special for you.”

“Ken, you don’t have to do anything. It’s fine, it’s just life.”

“Nope, I’m making something for you. I’ll send you it in a few!”

Daisuke laughed, “Ok, I’ll be waiting. Thank you, Ken.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll talk to you later!”

The boys hung up. 

Daisuke rested his phone on his chest, he sighed and smiled thinking about Ken. He was always on his side, that loyalty never waivered. It was one of the things he loved about his best friend. Ken’s kindness healed him every time his parents ripped him a new one.

He put his hand over his heart, a place where they were connected. Even when they were apart, Ken was always with him. 

The vibration from his phone buzzed on his chest. He flipped it over, it was Ken. He opened the message that said, “I hope this makes you smile. Don’t forget that you mean so much to me. Love, Ken.”

Daisuke laughed, “Why did he sign his name at the end? What a dork.”

Ken sent him a video. He clicked on it and a photo slideshow began. There was a bubblegum pop song playing as a series of photos of them flipped by. 

It started with their first selfie together at Ken’s Christmas party many years ago. A few of the following photos were of Daisuke slurping up ramen noodles, them modeling sunglasses at a shopping center, Ken hugging Wormon and the two of them shirtless at the beach. 

The last photo made his heart soar, it was his favorite picture of them. Ken put a text slide at the end that said, “This last one is my favorite, it’s so cute! You are my favorite person. I am always with you in your heart.” Then 6 smiley emojis and one heart. 

Tears welled up in Daisuke’s eyes. What had he done to have such a special person in his life?

He replied, “Thank you for this, I love it!! Your kindness makes me feel so much better. I can’t wait to see you this weekend.” 

Right after he sent that message, he added two winky face emojis and a kissy face. He hoped that those adorable emojis could convey a small percentage of how much he loved Ken. 

  
  



End file.
